


Tell me your secret

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nishinoya’s mouth opens in a silent scream in the mirror and takes his hand to his head in desperation, copying Asashi’s movements. That’s when it hits Asahi it’s not Nishinoya, but he doing these movements. That’s when he figures out that somehow he’s now trapped in Nishinoya’s body.</i> </p><p>Asahi and Nishinoya swap bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me your secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it, but I feel like I didn't do it justice. This is my first Asanoya and my first body swap AU, it was very challenging but a great experience nonetheless.  
> Great thanks to Isy for last-minute-betaing, you're the best! Huge thanks to Dany as well for helping me find the inspiration to write this :D

Overwhelming heat envelops Asahi so he, uncharacteristically, wakes up in the middle of the night, disoriented. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness, which is strange because he’s sure he left his lava lamp on, but he soon notices this room doesn’t even have a lava lamp. The ceiling is too high and the furniture arrangement is all wrong to be his room.

The bed feels huge, and a comforter weighs heavily against his covered legs, which is strange because he sleeps in boxers.  After he pushes the covers he realizes why the bed feels huge—his legs shrank overnight. In fact, his whole body is smaller and his facial features changed, too, because he can’t feel his beard or long hair when he touches his face.

He pinches his right arm experimentally, and it really hurts. Alright, that means he’s not dreaming.

Getting out of bed, Asahi observes his surroundings more carefully. There’s volleyball memorabilia everywhere and some posters of bands he doesn’t know, so he rules out the idea of an alternative universe where everything is the same except he’s smaller and lives in a different house.

There’s a door in one of the walls and he opens it, hoping it’s the bathroom and not the closet, but it  _ is _ the closet, and this particular closet has a full body mirror behind the door and Asahi steps closer to examine his features and almost jumps out of his skin when, from the mirror, Nishinoya’s eyes look back at him in horror.

Nishinoya’s mouth opens in a silent scream in the mirror and takes his hand to his head in desperation, copying Asahi’s movements. That’s when it hits Asahi it’s not Nishinoya, but  _ he _ doing these movements. That’s when he figures out that somehow he’s now trapped in Nishinoya’s body.

Anxiety washes over him and he scrambles around the room to find Nishinoya’s cellphone. It’s the middle of the night, but he really wishes to have someone help him go through this crisis. He calls his own cellphone and it connects after a few rings. He distinctly hears his own sleepy and raspy voice answer on the other end.

“Yeah?” his voice says, and it’s so bizarre, because he’d never answer like that.

“Noya?” he asks, which sounds so weird because it’s like listening to Nishinoya calling his own name. “It’s Asahi; I think we have a problem.”

“Ummm can it wait for tomorrow? My voice sounds too raspy; I might be coming down with something. You sound weird too, are you ok?”

An ocean of indescribable affection fills Asahi to the brim. Even though he’s still panicking, speaking to Nishinoya is slowly helping him calm down.

“Yes, I’m fine—I mean, no I’m not fine. Listen, for some reason, we’ve swapped bodies.”

Nishinoya hums thoughtfully in the other end of the call.

“That explains why my body feels so heavy. Your room is really cool, by the way!” he exclaims, and Asahi smiles inwardly; he’s glad he decided to clean very recently.

For a whole minute, neither of them say anything, they just hear each other’s breath through the phone receiver. Asahi inhales deeply and promptly exhales, feeling some of the tension evaporating from his body.

“We can figure out something tomorrow, try to sleep some more, ok? I’ll fix this,” Nishinoya adds in his characteristically cool tone, except it sounds awfully serious in Asahi’s deep voice, but it works like magic because it washes over Asahi, calming him further.

They hang up shortly after that and Asahi goes back to bed, snuggling under the covers. Nishinoya’s smell surrounds him and he falls asleep more quickly than usual.

The real crisis happens the following morning.

Asahi wants to pee and needs to take a shower, but looking at Nishinoya’s naked body—now his—without permission is committing high treason in his mind. Nishinoya’s mom gives him worried looks and asks if everything is ok. To avoid her, he runs to the bathroom, which is worse since his urges multiply by a thousand. Half an hour later he’s getting dressed and he keeps apologizing under his breath. At least no one saw him crying out of guilt in the shower, which would have been extremely embarrassing.

The second problem he faces is that he has no idea how to get to school from this house. Nishinoya calls him on the phone when he’s getting out of the house for the same reason. They exchange directions and before Asahi hangs up, Nishinoya speaks up again.

“Let’s skip first period,” he suggests, “and another thing. Let’s keep this a secret from the others.”

Asahi wants to protest—he knows he’ll probably weird everyone out because he’s going to be very out of character as Nishinoya—but if they can painlessly and quickly solve this problem, there’s no point in telling their friends. It’s just one thing he and Noya will remember and laugh at their own, like a private joke.

It doesn’t work exactly how he expects it because Asahi forgets how accustomed he is to his own habits. He walks into the school and stands in front of his show locker to pull out his slippers. It’s in one of the highest rows on the third year section and Asahi has to stand on his tiptoes to peek inside. Reaching with his hand into the small space, he pats his school slippers, but soon realizes he can’t wear them, they’re too big on his current feet.

While he’s at it, Sugawara spots him. Asahi jumps and turns, hiding the slippers behind his back.

“Nishinoya, what are you doing?” Sugawara asks politely, but his tone is also slightly amused, like he’s caught Noya about to put in motion an elaborate prank.

“Koushi,” Asahi starts, but he trails off as soon as he sees Sugawara’s eyebrows shooting up high in his forehead.

Nishinoya never calls him that.

Asahi has just one job and he royally screws up on the first try. Ouch.

He tries to laugh to dispel the awkward atmosphere he just created, but it comes out more like a croak; so he sort of panics and flails, and looks overall helpless. Sugawara observes him carefully before bursting out laughing. At that same moment, Nishinoya arrives in Asahi’s body—he looks calm and very Asahi-like, except for a big, red bump that stands in the middle of his forehead.  With a wince, Asahi only hopes the pain from that bump won’t be there by the time he goes back to his body.

With Nishinoya’s arrival, again, habits betray them.

“Yo, Suga-san!” he says, and Sugawara raises his eyebrows at him, too, and stares at the both of them alternatively.

“Is this some sort of punishment game, or a prank?” Sugawara asks bemusedly. His eyes curiously observe the both of them. When a bewildered Noya anxiously shakes his head and a nonchalant Asahi shrugs Sugawara realizes something is wrong.

“What’s going on?” he asks, and before Nishinoya can stop Asahi, he breaks down and spills the beans.

“You’ve swapped bodies?” Sugawara sounds like can’t believe his ears, but it’s the only plausible explanation—he’d know for a fact that neither of these two are good actors and they’ve been acting like each other for the past half hour without slipping out of character.

At this point the bell rings and Sugawara looks apologetic.

“I would like to hear more, but class is starting—Asahi?” He stares at Asahi’s body first, but then turns to Nishinoya’s body, where Asahi really is. “I assume you can’t make it to class today? If you need to stay somewhere in the meantime you can have the clubroom key.”

Key in hand and proper slippers in feet, Asahi practically drags his body to the nearest bathroom, pushes him into a stall and follows suit. The second wave of students, the ones who often come late, are still entering school grounds and there are teachers patrolling, so it would be odd for them to walk out of the classroom building and into the club buildings right now.

To make it look like only one of them is in the stall, Asahi stands on the toilet bowl, and Nishinoya stands before him with his back pressed against the stall door. Asahi can’t find a proper balance and he topples forward, almost colliding with the body in front of him. He manages to stop himself just a couple inches short, but now he’s got each of his now tiny hands pressed against the stall door, right next to each side of his (now Nishinoya’s) face, like he’s trapping him.

“This is awkward,” Nishinoya comments quietly and Asahi can’t help but agree. They stay on this position for about 5 minutes before Asahi’s arms start trembling.

“I think we can leave now,” Nishinoya says, and Asahi looks up to meet his calm and impassive face. Is that what he always looked like? He’s about to voice that thought when someone enters the bathroom whistling. Asahi’s stomach drops to his toes and his eyes open wide in terror. Nishinoya places his index fingers against his lips and Asahi nods, trying to make his breathing as quiet as possible.

“Oi, you’ll be late to class,” a voice says, and it hits both of them that the person whistling outside is no other but Tanaka.

“Ryuu, are you skipping?” Nishinoya murmurs disapprovingly and they both hear cackling from the other side of the door.

“Like you’re one to talk, Asahi-san,” he huffs out chuckles before taking on a serious tone. “Or are you feeling sick?”

Nishinoya pulls at the door’s lock and Asahi almost falls on top of him, but Nishinoya catches him before turning towards Tanaka. Tanaka’s eyes widen to the point it looks like his eyeballs might fall out at any moment.

“Oh shi—I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys,” he stammers, his cheeks coloring a deep pink.

“No, Ryuu, it’s alright. We’re just having a little problem, here—Asahi and I swapped bodies,” Nishinoya calmly says, and Asahi bobs his head up and down almost desperately. Tanaka tries to laugh again, but he practically whimpers.

“Oh no, this is my fault,” a lament escapes his lips and he hides his face behind his hands. “Remember the candy I gave you? My sister said it was magical or something, but I don’t believe the crap she says.”

“What? Candy? You swapped our bodies with some candy?” Asahi is really on edge and his desperation is evident with how high pitched Nishinoya’s voice sounds.

“Sorry, ok? I seriously thought Saeko was joking, but she said people who had secrets between them would experience what it was like to be in each other’s spots. It sounded ridiculous; who knew it was actually true!”

Tanaka’s words hang heavy against them and Nishinoya and Asahi slowly and tentatively turn towards each other.

“Secrets?” they ask in unison, the words echoing in the bathroom.

“Uh,” Tanaka scratches his head and chuckles nervously. “Look at the time… I have lessons, guys, see you at practice! I hope you can solve everything by then.”

A second later Tanaka is already out of the bathroom, and Asahi is struck with the terrifying thought of practicing in  _ Nishinoya’s body _ . Nishinoya is a strong presence in the court and the team relies on him for a lot of things. Asahi knows he’s important too, as the ace, but he couldn’t replace Nishinoya no matter what.

Nishinoya can’t replace him, either, but with his innate talent, he can come closer to Asahi’s level with just enough effort.

“Tell me your secret,” Asahi blurts out and Nishinoya blurts out a “no” so strong it surprises both of them with the force of it.

“It’s only polite to reveal yours before asking about mine!”

“We’re in a pinch here, stop minding the details!” Asahi protests as he tries very hard not to be the one to talk about the secret. A love confession is perhaps the last thing on Nishinoya’s mind at this point.

“Can we not… do this here?” Nishinoya sighs, he sounds tired, and Asahi remembers where they are—the men’s room. The clubroom key rests on his left pocket.

“Let’s go to the clubroom,” Asahi suggests and Nishinoya accepts defeat.

The hallways are deserted, so they reach the clubroom without problems. Asahi is the first to speak, because he knows Nishinoya is right.

“Listen, my secret might surprise you, but I want to get out of this situation as much as you, so it’s better if we both say it.”

“Fine, you’re right. Ok, I can go first, if you want, I’ve made up my mind.” 

Anxiety assaults him. What if Nishinoya tells him something bad? Suddenly he doesn’t want to hear it, or at least not before he speaks.

“No, it’s fine! Please let me go first,” he insists, but he doesn’t think he can face Nishinoya while saying it, much less considering it’s going to be his own body.

“I’ve—admired you, since a long time ago. You’re strong and cool and I wish I was like you… I wish I could be with someone like you. Ok, it’s not just admiration. I like you—as in an ‘I-want-to-kiss-you’ kind of way.”

“Wow,” Nishinoya says, coughing. “ _ Seriously _ ?”

“Yeah, sorry—” Asahi starts speaking, but Nishinoya interrupts him.

“No, don’t apologize, it’s just—” He chuckles embarrassingly. “I actually like you in an ‘I-want-to-kiss-you’ kind of way, too, but I didn’t want to stop being friends.”

Asahi blushes down to his collarbone at the words. Ok, he definitely didn’t expect his feelings to be reciprocated.

“I guess we should change back any minute now,” he murmurs, but they sit in silence for a full ten minutes before he starts feeling restless.

“Maybe it’s a 24-hour effect or something?” Nishinoya wonders and Asahi really doesn’t want to think about that possibility. It means probably disclosing this situation to the whole team during practice, with details about why they swapped and perhaps they might have to reveal their secrets. He’s busy thinking about all of this when Nishinoya touches his shoulder.

“There’s something else we can try—in movies and stuff, they sometime swap if… they kiss,” He isn’t looking at Asahi, but Asahi sees his shy demeanor and almost melts.

It’s strange standing on his tiptoes and reaching up to his own face before lips press against him and heat envelops him again. There’s something like a pull and a fall and a second later he’s standing with his arms around Nishinoya’s shoulders, both of them back to their own bodies.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Nishinoya laughs, face pressed against his chest.

“No, but I probably wouldn’t want to do it again,”

“So you don’t want to kiss again?” Nishinoya asks and Asahi is sure he can feel the point against his body.

“I do! I meant swapping bodies. I really don’t think I could survive if I can’t kiss you again,” he admits shyly. Nishinoya smiles toothily and stands on his tiptoes while wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck.

“We better continue, then, I wouldn’t want to put our Ace in danger.”

Asahi closes his eyes, and he swears he can feel magic in the air. 


End file.
